


Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hatsome, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex notices how much Ross licks his lips and it's... Distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

Ross tongue ran over his lips, moistening them before he rubbed them together slightly, his eyes focussed on the tiny bikes on the screen in front of him. He was completely oblivious to Alex's dark eyes on him, his pupils following the path of his tongue as his own bottom lip slipped under his teeth, his eyes glazing over slightly as his mind wandered.  
'Smith!' Trott called as he crashed for the umpteenth time.  
'What?' Smith replied absently, his eyes on Ross as he licked his lips again. It was almost like he was trying to tease him, the way the pink of his tongue swept along his bottom lip, the pearly white flash of his teeth as they dug into the soft flesh, it took every ounce of Smith's control not to jump on him right there and then.  
'Ross!' Alex said through gritted teeth and he tried hard to concentrate on the screen, attempting to shake the image of Ross' lips, kiss-flushed and bitten, his eyes dark with lust. 'Seriously, stop with the lip thing'.  
'Oooh I'm sorry mate, getting horny for Hornby are we? Little bit hot under the collar?' Ross teased, his eyes not leaving the screen as his thumbs tapped frantically at the buttons, falling into the red-haired man beside him as he became more and more engrossed in the game.  
'Fuck off Ross' Alex replied grumpily as he crashed again, gripping the smooth plastic of the controller in his hands harder than necessary which of course only hindered him further, a drop of perspiration trickling down his flushed face as he struggled to remain in control of himself.  
'Alright mate calm down, only joking' Ross said as he registered the tone of Smiths voice, eyebrows furrowing together as he struggled over a difficult jump.  
'Yeah hilarious' Alex replied angrily, his frustration rising as he crashed again, heated breaths leaving his body in pants as both he became more and more flustered.  
'Come on Smith he was only joking…' Trott said, trying to smooth over the situation. Smith snarled as he crashed his bike again, throwing down the controller with a satisfying clatter and storming out of the room.  
'Jeez mate, no need to be so bloody menstrual!' Ross shouted after him as he left, Alex's only reply being the slam of a door somewhere in the house.  
'Ross, go after him, I don't know what's up with him but something about you is fucking with him.' Trott said, turning to the dark-haired man. He sighed and stood up, stepping over Smith's discarded controller on the floor.  
He walked through the house up to Alex’s bedroom, the sound of his pacing just audible outside in the hallway. Pushing open the door, Ross tentatively entered.  
'Mate, what's up with you? Seriously, what have I done?' Ross asked, Smiths eyes flicking up to register him.  
'Oh nothing, nothing at all.' Smith said flatly, sarcasm edging his words.  
Ross licked his lips nervously, about to reply when suddenly he was slammed against the bedroom wall, a resounding thump ringing through the house as Smith pinned him against the plaster.  
'You guys alright up there?' Trott called as the echo died down.  
'Yeah we're fine, just dropped something' Ross called, swallowing hard, his eyes not leaving Smith's as he spoke.  
'Stop. With. The. Lips.' Smith growled, emphasizing every word. In this close proximity it was hard not to smell his aftershave, not to notice the faint peppering of stubble along his chin.  
'What about my lips?' Ross asked confusedly, his tongue flicking out to moisten them as Smith's hungry eyes bored into him.  
Smith snarled before pushing his lips against Ross’, his chest hitting the shorter man’s and pinning him back. Ross’ eyes shot open wide for a moment as he registered what was happening, a strangled gasp escaping his lips as Smith kissed furiously along his jaw, purple bruises already blooming against the pale, stubbly skin. His pulse buzzed against Smith’s mouth as Ross found his hands, one tangled in his red hair and the other tight against his back. Another thump rang out as Smith dragged him by the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him against the opposite wall. As the door clicked open Smith dragged himself away from Ross and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his mussed-up hair and breathing deeply.  
'Guys! What the hell?' Trott yelled as Ross looked down shiftily.  
'This isn't what it looks like mate, seriously' Ross muttered.  
'Oh really Ross? Because it looks like he's punched you in the bloody jaw!' Trott yelled back. 'What the fuck Smith?'  
'I… I'm sorry Ross, I've just been really stressed recently' Alex muttered, .  
'That's alright mate, I barely felt it in all honestly' Ross replied, catching Smith's eye and slowly and deliberately running his tongue over his lips, winking as Smith's mouth dropped open, shifting to cross his legs awkwardly.  
'I- You know what Trott? Me and Ross have stuff to discuss still, I'll fill you in later alright?' Alex said, his eyes never leaving Ross'.  
'I… Okay, I'm going out then, try not to bum eachother to death by the time I get back?' Trott said jokingly as he left the room and shut the door behind him.  
Ross barely had a second to sigh before Alex was back on him, pushing himself up and off the bed and pushing against Ross, pinning him to the wall once more. Ross kissed back before pushing Alex away for a moment, catching his breath.   
'So, when were you planning on telling me you were gay?' Ross asked, chuckling as Smith shrugged and ran a hand through his tousled hair.  
'Probably around the same time you were.' Alex replied, smirking at the dark haired man who blushed and shifted awkwardly under his gaze.   
'Well, I'd probably have to tell myself first...' Ross muttered, scuffing his feet against the floor.   
'So... Wait. You didn't... You didn't know?' Alex blurted out, staring at his flatmate.   
'How was I meant to? I've never kissed a bloke before. I just knew that... Ya know. Women just weren't going it for me.' Ross chuckled as he nervously met Alex's eyes, which twinkled with mischief.   
'So I was your first kiss?' Alex asked, Ross nodding nervously in reply.   
'Well.. How was it?' Alex asked quietly, smirking up at Ross.   
'I... I suppose it was pretty good...' Ross chuckled nervously as he stepped closer to Alex, their bodies almost touching.   
'Wanna go again?' Smith breathed as Ross put his hands on his waist.   
'Hell yes.' Ross grinned as Smith bent down and kissed him again, more softly this time. As he pulled back Ross frowned, pouting up at him.   
'What was that for?' Ross grumbled, Alex smirking as he replied.   
'On one condition. Keep licking your lips?' Alex winked at him as Ross sighed, pulling him back in. 


End file.
